


Beta

by Ubisan



Category: Dead Rising
Genre: Couple, Eventual Sex, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, age restriction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubisan/pseuds/Ubisan
Summary: This is kinda gonna escalate quickly, so bare with me.*but bro, I don't see any bears with you*SANSsorry, off topic... its not even Dead Rising... so, um, this is just some practice yaoi writing, so ya, its not gonna be the best of my works, but i still hope u enjoy somehow :3 btw, more Dylalbert lol





	

Albert was taking Dylan to his office because Dylan said that some "gang has over run his place". Honestly, Albert didn't believe him. He just thought that Dylan wanted to stay with him until the zombie apocalypse was over, which is basically never actually.  
He knew that Dylan liked him, like-liked him, and since he was the lust sin of the group, Albert never trusted him. He could honestly trust Darlene more than Dylan, really. The most embarassing part of the trip was actually having to hold his hand. Why? Dylan gets distracted very easily, and without Albert, he would be all over the place.

Another awkward part is that he is always flirting with Albert. During the trip to his place, Dylan would usually at random times call Albert "Daddy" instead of his actual name. This irratated him a lot. He just wanted to get the apocalypse over with, or at least get to his office before midnight, where the zombies are most rapid. So finally, after about 2 hours of walking, they were there at the abandoned zombrex station. "You can let go now," Albert commanded, but Dylan's grip just got tighter. Albert groaned with ingnorance and decided to walk inside anyway. On the otherhand, this is better than getting eaten alive, and besides, at least Dylan is covering his S&M gear he always wears with a jacket with shorts and long socks, but he lost his hat running away from the so called "gang."

As they were walking down the wide hallway, lights flickered and blood dripped from the walls. Dylan was looking around, very fasinated, while Albert kept looking straight, ready to get this over with. Dylan's leathery gloves pinched Albert's hand even more with each step, and whenever he looked to the left, Albert could see his full face, his blonde hair covering the right side of his face, and his mask was off so that Albert could see knife scars on his mouth and one pointed tooth that went over his top lip. His one lake blue eye shined along with the flickering lights, and Albert kept looking through them. Was he actually getting to like him? No. He wouldn't even dare to.

Dylan was still flirting even known that Albert's room was about four rooms away. He kept unzipping his jacket, and yes, it is kinda hot in the station, but come on, and he kept pulling up the bottom of his shorts, trying to get Albert to, well, look at his waist area. He was flipping his hair all the time, and with each flip little drops of sweat came off his fluffy hair. "Ok, here it is, my room, don't get comfortable," Albert protested as he opened the door to his room. It was big and had blood everywhere. Albert saw Dylan smile and laugh a little, not the reaction Albert was hoping for. "Tell me, Daddy, is there a bedroom?" Dylan asked. That one question made Albert's nerves jolt up. Ok, he knew something was going on here.

"Why do you want to know?" Albert growled back. Dylan ran up to Albert and grabbed his hands, and got up close to his face. Albert was suspecting an answer like "so we can fuck later" or something. "So that I can sleep, stupid," Dylan replied with a blank expression. Oh, ok. He's acting like that's what he wants, sleep. "You can sleep on the patient beds," Dylan jumped back and kept looking around, with no remark. Albert sat down on one of the patient beds, watching Dylan look around like a newly adopted puppy. Albert watched his every move with vigilance, making sure he doesn't touch anything important. Dylan then looks under a table and his mostly exposed ass was facing Albert. He blushed bright red and felt nerves in his calves give out, wait, he wasn't getting off to this, was he?

He took he dress shirt and covered up his erection just before Dylan sat up. Dylan then turned around, his face was facing Albert now. "Are you ok, Daddy?" Dylan asked. Hearing the word "daddy" made the erection grow somehow, and he blushed even more. Was he clueless?! He is the lust sin, he should know an erection when he see's it! Dylan then walked over to Albert, then bending over the swelled member. His face was at least 2 inches away from Albert's. Dylan laughed through his pointed teeth. "Is that a flamethrower in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" Albert jolted at such a sentence. "Sh-Shut the fuck up!" Albert yelled as he pushed Dylan away from his blushing rose face. Dylan's lustful instincts were kicking in.

Albert thought that the bedroom would get all this off his mind. "D-Dylan, there is a bedroom back there..." Dylan's bright blue eye glimmered with excitement, and ran to the back of the room. He then turned to see a dim room with a bed in it. He went inside and started to get comfortable. This gave Albert time to make the swelling go down, he unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down a bit just so that the head of his cock was showing. He slowly stroked it, while he was doing this, he couldn't help but think of Dylan, he didn't want to, but his mind was forcing him to. He moaned quietly, and whispered, "d-dylan..."  
He then came, as the semen spurted out, the swelling went down... but so stupid! How could he have masturbated in Dylan's name?! Once he was done, he pulled his pants back up and went to go check on Dylan.

He stumbled to the back fo the room, face red as can be. He finally made it to his bedroom door, and he slammed it open, trying to catch balance with the knob. The room was dark, Dylan was probably sleeping. Shit...

He turned the lights on, only 7 out of 12 worked though. One of the lights shown on Dylan's body, sprawled out onto Albert's bed. He had taken the jacket and shorts off, along with the socks, and all Albert could see on him was his collar, jockstrap, and his fishnet on his left arm. Albert couldn't help but to kiss him, so he did so. He leaned in and kissed him of the forehead, twice. He wanted to stop, but couldn't. Albert then lifted his head and felt his soft, fluffy blonde hair in his hands. He then kissed him on the cheek, which then evolved to the lips. He let go of Dylan's cut up lips and moved both hands to Dylan's head. He pet his head like he was a pet. Albert even got a waft of Dylan's scent. He smelled like spare body spray with blood and gasoline mixed with it, but Albert loved the smell. Before he realized it he was hugging Dylan's head, petting his soft fluffly, fragarenced hair.

Dylan's eye wearly opened by the sound of heavy breaths and the feel of someone petting him. Dylan then saw Albert sniffing his head and petting it like he was some dog. Dylan was getting uncomfortable, and took a bite at his arm. Albert screamed in pain. "OW! What the hell was that for, bastard?!" Albert wenched at his arm that was now dripping blood as we speak. Dylan licked his lips which were paved in blood. "I thought this was what you wanted me to do! Then you just go off and bite me! The hell?!" Dylan, still not ashamed of this wound, doesn't answer. Albert grabs his chin and rotates it so that his face is now facing directly at his own. "Y-you little... bitch..." his insults die off as his mind takes control of his opinions for the psychopath. Dylan's tooth that stook up onto his top lip stung Albert's thumb as he grabbed Dylan's chin. Albert then charged this face off into a kissing session. Albert's eyes closed while Dylan's one eye was wide open. Then, Dylan got used to it, and shut his eye in approval. He then let Albert's tongue into his mouth. Albert got that stupid erection again.

**Author's Note:**

> ESCALATING BOI 
> 
> Will be continuing in the next chapter...


End file.
